Dream come true
by TeamZAK89
Summary: first fan fic hope u all like it. it's about when ZAK BAGANS and his crew comes to a small town in iowa and investigates a prison, what will he find love or danger or maybe both.
1. Chapter 1

Dream come true

Wow what a long weekend, Brittany thought to herself. I had just gotten home from working a ten-hour day as a photographer and walked into her new house and hung up her purse and coat, put her car key in a bowl on the table by the door and greeted her dog Shadow.

"Hi baby boy mommy's home, Are you hungry?"

As soon as she asked it he started jumping up and down and standing on his back legs begging, which made her smile every time. Therefore, she walked into the kitchen and bent over and pick up his bowls and set them on the counter, then walked over to the sink and filled the water bowl and set it back down, then she got into the cabinet, grabbed his food, and filled it. As soon as she set it down, he chowed down.

She then walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, lettuce, cheese, carrots, western dressing, sliced ham, and eggs. Then she walked over to the hanging rack above the stove and got down a small pot, put some water into it and put it on the stove to boil. Then she got a bowl from the cabinet and started making her favorite salad. She opened a new bag of lettuce and grabbed a handful and put it in the bowl, then she cut up some carrots and ham, put some cheese on it, then she got the eggs and peeled them and cut them up and put them on the salad. Then she grabbed some croutons and then poured some dressing on. And mixed it all up and then she put all the stuff back and grabbed her water and salad and walked over to her desk and turned on her laptop and wait for it to turn on.

She got on facebook and there wasn't any thing going on there, so she signed on to twitter and within minutes a new tweet came up, so she clicked on it and saw it was from Zak Bagans and it said going to a small town in Iowa call Fort Madison never heard of it but can't wait for this lockdown! : ) . First she smiled while she read it when she was done she screamed! So loud her dog went nuts, jumping up and down and barking. Once she composed herself she said to shadow "it's alright Shadow mommy just went a little mental but she's ok" she said. Therefore, she tweeted back "can't wait!" then she picked him up and calmed him down and herself a little bit. In addition, looked at it one more time, pick up her water bottle, called Shadow, took her dishes to the sink, washed them, and went up stairs.

When she got up there, she turned on her TV and turned it to the travel channel. Then she walked over to her closet and grabbed some pj's and when into the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth. When she was done, she ran to her bed, and jumped on it like a little girl and waited for her favorite show to come on.

As soon as it was over she drifted off to sleep and dreamed of happy things or so she thought.

Brittany: "Zak I don't have a good feeling about this" she said as she walked by herself down the creepy prison stairs

Zak: "all you have to do is walk down the stairs and to the end of the hall, turn around, and come back ok. You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to"

Brittany: "I do want to I'm just a little scared"

Zak: "all you have to do is yell for us if you need us ok?"

Brittany: "ok" was all she could say cause Zak's hand was on her shoulder.

Ok I can do this I can do this. She said to herself as she was walking down stairs and she could not shake this uneasy feeling she had in the pit of her stomach, something bad was going to happen she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She had just walked to the bottom of the stairs; while she held the EVP recorder in her hand, she started asking questions. She knew she was going to regret this.

Brittany: "who are you?"

"Why are you here?"

And the she heard this "I'm here for you!" it yelled

And at this point she was getting really scared and when it said that, she said to her self "O HOLY MOTHER OF GOD WHAT WAS THAT!"

She tried to compose herself but failed and a single tear came rolling down her cheek. Therefore, she asked, "What do you want with me?"

She waited for what seemed forever and never got an answer, but the next thing that happened was she felt her back burning all over and the a sharp pain came for the middle of her chest, as soon as he felt it, it felt wet. So she yelped in pain and heard the same sinister voice say" if you think this is bad wait until I get your brother Eric, your friend Kaylee, or maybe your little ZAK!"

Then she sat straight up and looked at the clock and it said 5:30am. She sat there for a minute and then fell backwards on her pillow and wiped the sweat off of her forehead rolled her eyes and got up to take a much needed shower. When she was done, she dried and straitened her hair, dried off and went into her closet and got dressed. She picked out a short white skirt, a black t-shirt, and a white jacket, then she walked over to jewelry box, put on her diamond cross, and diamond heart necklaces. Then she went down stairs and took her min. pin. , shih Tzu and Chihuahua Shadow outside. When she got back inside she heard her phone ringing, it was her mom.

Brittany: "hello"

B MOM: "hello"

Brittany: "I was just going to call you, um would you be willing to watch shadow for a few hours?"

B mom: "do you want me to come over or can you drop him off?"

Brittany: "I was just going to ask you that? Would it be alright if I dropped him off?"

B mom: "go ahead and bring him over"

Brittany: "alright I will so, did you hear who is coming to town"

B mom: "no who"

Brittany: "GHOST ADVENTURES! But more importantly ZAK BAGANS"

B mom: "oh boy I bet you're happy," she said not very impressed

Brittany: "VERY, should I call Eric and let him know now or later?

B mom: "yes give him a call after your done talking to me ok"

Brittany: "ok I will try and get him here as soon as I can. Well I have to go love ya and I will see you soon ok"

B mom: "ok bye love you too!"

"Shadow you want to go see mom?" Brittany yelled and shadow came running from inside the living room where he was sleeping. She grabbed his leash and bent over to hook him up. Then she grabbed her purse, laptop case and camera bag and then walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water, a banana, and the walked out the front door to her Black with red racing stripes 2011 Chevy camaro. When she got to her car she but the bags in the backseat and then got in and set the bottle of water in the cup holder, the banana on the dashboard, then she pick shadow up and put him in the passenger seat, and he sat down like the good dog he is and she started the engine and drove over to her moms. She pulled into the driveway, got out, walked shadow to the door, handed him over, said a quick hello, and went back to her car. She was just getting in the car when her phone rang it was her brother Eric. She rolled her eyes and answered her phone.

Brittany: "hello"

Eric: "hey what are you up to?"

Brittany: "not much just going to work why"

Eric: "anyways I got a question for you?" he asked and she knows what it was about.

Brittany: "what is it?" acting as if she had no idea

Eric: "when in the hell were you going to tell me that ghost adventures were going to be in Fort Madison.?" he yelled

Brittany: "first off don't get mad, I just found out last night and was too tired from working 10 hours yesterday too call you and second I was just going to call you. And how did you find out anyway?" she yelled back

Eric: "I have my sources"

Brittany: "MOM?"

Eric "yah so what? Anyway I'm on my way."

Brittany: "don't you have to work?"Eric: "nope took a week off. I'm going to pick the boys up on my way in so I'll be there in about 2 hours ok"

Brittany: "ok see ya then"

Eric: "bye"Brittany: "bye" and hung up the phone

By the time, she ended the phone call she was at her studio. She drove and parked right up front and got out of the car. In addition, grabbed all three of her bags putting two on one shoulder and one on the other, and then went into the front seat and grabbed her water and banana. She tuned around and walked to the front door and on the way there, she got out her keys and ran right into a very hot muscled man with a black t-shirt and black pants. And dropped her keys in the process. She looked down and then up and turned bright red and realize who he was.


End file.
